futureofhumanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Azerbaijani War
The Azerbaijani War is the result of a decades-long rivalry between the New Soviet Union and the United Arabian Federation, mostly centering around control of Anatolia and Azerbaijan. Azerbaijan, which was mostly Arabian controlled, was seen by the Soviets as historical lands and was highly sought after for its resources and strategic position. Meanwhile, Anatolia and its majority Muslim population, was sought after by the Arabians. This tension boiled over on August 18th, 2061 CE when the Jolfa Incident happened. In the border town of Jolfa, Arabian and Soviet broke out into a brutal firefight during an argument. Over 100 citizens of both nations were injured and around 20, including all of the border guards, were killed. Shortly after this, the New Soviet Union declared war on the United Arabian Federation for the "total ownership of the Azerbaijani region" and over the "atrocities committed by the United Arabian Federation to innocent Soviet people." Just after war was declared, Soviet rockets and forces spill over the Arabian border in both Azerbaijan and Syria, quickly subduing Arabian forces in the area in the fast-moving attack. In this attack, hundreds of strategic settlements and points of interest are either destroyed or taken over completely. In retaliation, the Arabians created two offensive fronts into Anatolia and into the Karakum Desert and up into Central Asia, hoping to distract the Soviets, who are nearing Damascus and cutting off the UAF's Mediterranean access. On December 3rd, 2061, with Soviet forces beginning to control much of present-day Syria, the first Soviet fighters and soldiers march into the outskirts of Damascus, the city is now under siege. In retaliation, Arabian forces set off from their last strongholds in Lebanon and successfully preform an amphibious landing in Southern Anatolia, where Soviet forces have left the area under defended to fight in Syria. The Arabians were able to sweep over Southern Anatolia and take many cities, working their way to Constantinople. The Battle of Damascus ends March 21st, 2062, giving the Soviets control of most of the Arabian's Mediterranean access. After this, in mid 2062, The New Soviet Union begins to push through into Northern Afghanistan, cutting off their access to the Asian Alliance, one of their allies. This front forces the United Arabian Federation to begin to keep forcefully pushing in Central Asia, which lessens the defense in the Eastern Anatolia campaign, allowing the Soviets to push farther into Syria and Central Arabia. Meanwhile in Central Asia, Arabian forces begin to siege Ashgabat, in present-day Turkmenistan, on June 10th, 2062. And the Siege of Antalya, in Southern Anatolia, begins September 2nd, 2062. These battles last until December 10th, 2062 and January 14th, 2063 CE, respectively. This started a stalemate that would last to the end of the war. Finally, on May 13th, 2063, the Treaty of Kuwait was signed in Kuwait City by Soviet Tsarista Yekaterina Putin and Arabian President Rajaa Ishak. The Treaty forces the New Soviet Union to cede some land of the southern Karakum Desert, some of Gorno-Badakhshan Tajikistan, and the oblast of Hatay to the United Arabian Federation, while the UAF must cede the rest of Azerbaijan to the NSU. Finally, the UAF doesn't have to pay war reparations in exchange for allowing the NSU to continue to operate military bases, solar plants, and other important buildings in the oblast of Hatay. Causalities Soviet - 470,000 Soldiers - 120,000 Civilians Total: 590,000 Arabian - 350,000 Soldiers - 136,000 Civilians Total: 486,000 Total Causalities: 1,076,000 Deaths